


猫科恋爱指南

by Allfouck



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allfouck/pseuds/Allfouck
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	猫科恋爱指南

萨博在桌边坐下，午后的阳光温柔地散布着，贴在身上带来无比的舒适和暖意，有风吹起窗帘，把桌上刚煮好的红茶也带起一圈涟漪，除此之外还放了一些曲奇饼干作配，靠着座椅，在氤氲的美妙香气里闭眼休憩，一个闲适美好非常的时光。

这在他的生活中非常少见，不过，即使是当前革命军二把手也要在高强度的工作中放松一会，

结束完了两次卧底任务，虽然过程因为参谋长的任性变得曲折无比，甚至和原计划的发展完全偏离，但就结果来说还算满意，循环的战火也进入稍微的停滞，至此，龙先生大手一挥给他批了为期两周的假期，以便恢复精力，为接下来不停歇的工作作休整。

他当即便计划好了要去往的小岛——没有那么繁华，没有那么特殊，在其他一众千奇百怪的岛屿的衬托下显得有些过分平凡，但是却有永恒的春之气息和因为气候条件而永不凋谢的百花，用来治愈他因为工作神经痛愈来愈严重的身体最合适不过，甚至于在发现小岛中心的老式酒吧后日日前往，驻唱了多年的沧桑嗓音讲着故事，他把着酒杯梳理心绪，不时和旁边人闲聊。

总而言之，除去本部不时打来又被他挂掉的骚扰电话，和一同前来明为休假实为监督却整日不见人影的克劳拉，萨博在这简直都要忘记了自己姓甚名谁家属何处，是不是有点松懈过头了，他端起茶杯品尝，甜蜜又苦恼地想，

以防万一，萨博把自己的情况简单地写在信纸上拜托海鸥送去了两位至亲处。距离顶上战争，也就是他们三兄弟相认已经过去了一年，

不管逃脱过程如何凶险，凭着各路人马的掩护他们还是逃出了生天，随后被前来救援的特拉法尔加用能力传进了潜水艇，赤犬的追击才被迫停止，发现目标人物消失的海军一时失去动作，趁此机会白胡子一众立马转头去破坏冰墙，加足马力便在如无头苍蝇的海军眼皮子底下成功撤退，

虽说自己基本上就是将此次事件闹得天翻地覆的罪魁祸首，赏金也一路上涨到了让本人都咂舌的地步，但和久别重逢的兄弟碰杯时，除了幸福外他什么都想不起来，

不过，

萨博没忍住手一抖，差点把红茶溅出来，他叹了口气，放下后在杯中看到了自己无奈的脸，想到那天发生的事情还是有些尴尬，明白事发无常两人都不是有意，甚至可以像平时玩闹一样打个哈哈就混过去，却莫名其妙地在沉默中酝酿出了羞耻的感觉，落荒而逃后一直到现在都没再和那人接触，好不容易平静下来发出的信件也是有去无回，

怎么比小时候还别扭多了，萨博在心里肺腑着，晃晃脑袋驱逐出脑海中不断回想起来的细节。这栋楼是特意挑选的位置极佳，登上顶层就能看到广阔的大海和壮丽的日出，海平线一分上下深浅不同的蓝，和平常一样，萨博展开步伐，想去排解一下心中的烦恼，

打开门就闻到夹杂着花香和海洋气息的清新空气扑面而来，大片的郁金香粉红相间地自由生长，空余的地方种了玫瑰和其他一些植物，洋洋洒洒占据了大部分的空间，馥郁的芬芳在这春岛上可以长久地存在，大概是前任主人的作品，

放在平时浪漫不浪漫并不会在萨博这有多大意义，可一和那导致自己郁结的事情联系在一起，顿时不能平静下来，头一次觉得这充斥周身的香气浓郁得有些烦人，他刻意忽略，走到栏杆处，把目光向海面望去——

什么……？

萨博一愣，和意料中的景象不同，此时的大海远处被一艘巨大的船只占据了，庞大的身躯逆光而行，造型眼熟非常，仔细辨认后，惊讶像气球一样在他的心中膨胀起来，同时疑惑和窘迫伴行而来，手下的横栏都被捏得微微变形，

为什么莫比迪克号会在这里？

和往常一样，艾斯在瞭望台躺下，木板被晒得有些发烫，散发出来一股温暖的木质气味，旁边还散了一些被他磨爪子磨出来的木屑，

他的眼睛闭着，帽子用来挡住脸，避免阳光打搅他酝酿困意，可是脑子里不断得想着一些有的没的，闲不下来，半响过去都还只是躺尸状态，艾斯烦闷地坐起来搓了把脸，脑袋上两只灰色毛绒绒的耳朵也跟着抖了抖，尾巴不随主人意志地缠在手腕上，

没错，堂堂白胡子海贼团二号队队长，波特卡斯•D•艾斯，由于保护附属岛屿的平民不幸中招，回忆起那个蒙面男抓住他的一瞬间从脑袋和尾椎上传来的痒意艾斯还是恶寒了下，

这两个东西简直像是从他身上长出来的一样，触碰到之后感觉直接传到给他，似乎还异常敏感，不仅如此好像有些猫咪的习惯也传到了自己身上，放以前他绝对不会自己舔自己手腕还喵喵叫的，绝不，

唉，艾斯无奈地叹了口气，本来和萨博约好了的见面时间都因为上次在温泉里的一个吻全部成了未知，他其实没想冲动，之前和萨博，也就是自己暗恋对象一起出去玩也没怎样，甚至还能开开玩笑给他戴个花环什么的，反正脸红就说是太热被熏的，但他真的没想到长大之后再次看到对方的裸体会这么…这么……

脑海中清晰地回放了当时萨博水汽氤氲中红润的脸庞，蓝色双眸中只倒映着他的身影，玩笑似的往他身上泼的那些水也变了味，水珠从白皙脖颈一直滑到紧实腰腹，顺着肌肉的线条一直没入水中，他不知怎么得移动到了萨博面前，

两个人的呼吸都变得极其缓慢，穿过乳白水汽，艾斯垂着眼睛，手撑在后面温泉的粗糙边沿上，手轻轻地拂上了萨博的脸，像是圈住了他，后者随着彼此间距离的逼近显得愈发僵硬，最终自暴自弃地闭上了眼，

于是一切都刚刚好，他低下头，嘴唇相贴，一瞬间两个人都忍不住颤抖了一下，舌尖轻轻地移动，柔软甜暖的唇不需要舔舐就自动放松了，他侧过头让唇齿更加贴近，舌头探进去缠住对方，

本来只是想点到即止而已，但是随着亲吻两个人都不免发出了一些呜咽，传到耳中就是现成的兴奋剂，吻得愈来愈深，愈发控制不住，他们互相纠缠汲取着养分，

最终还是萨博先耗完了自己的氧气，一拳毫不留情地垂在艾斯肩膀上，黑发青年吃痛地松了嘴，回过神来才发现自己闯了大祸，本想打着哈哈让这段插曲就这么过去，可是看着萨博明显说着“这可不是开玩笑”的双眼和嘴唇上还残留着的酥麻，他真的说不出口，

从那天到现在再也没有见过他，变成这个样子了之后就更不想了，艾斯发出哀嚎，早知道就该一拳把那个蒙面男打趴下逼问他解除方法是什么，搞得现在都没法见人了，

“艾—斯—在这里吗？不要再自闭了快点出来吃——”

越上瞭望台栏杆的萨奇兴趣盎然地看着在地上滚来滚去还发出噪音的艾斯，欣赏了他尴尬半天才把人拉了起来，领去了餐厅。

“艾斯，你是不是变猫的迹象越来越严重了？”

被提问者坐在一大堆食物前吃得正欢，手不断地往里塞着，只用眼神表示了自己的疑问，以藏调了下坐姿以避免食物残渣飞到自己面前，手在桌面上扣扣地敲了一下，让人好好地听着，

“第一次回来的时候你头上的耳朵都还不会动，就像平常那种可爱道具一样，现在它都会随着你的心情动了，你不会自己没感觉吧？

是吗，艾斯瞪大了眼睛，手里的动作瞬时停下，

“你看，你耳朵竖起来了，而且明显最近你情绪很不好，”

以藏叹了口气，看着人那么紧张好心没再提醒他尾巴已经学会炸毛了。不行啊，如果真的没法变回去还越来越严重就真的完蛋了，

艾斯皱着眉头吃完了饭，下午就去找了船医求助，马尔科沉思半天，从抽屉里拿纸笔，给艾斯量了体温搭了脉搏，从外检查到内，一套流程下来洋洋洒洒记了大半张的数据，最后飞快地定了治疗方案。

萨博站在码头，面前浩浩荡荡排开了一片人，艾斯被一左一右两个队长夹着控制他不要逃走，虽然现在他披着斗篷也看不见表情，但从动作上来看明显十分抗拒和他见面，搞什么，萨博想，

“白胡子海贼团随意航行到别的海域真的没关系吗？”

听到这马尔科挑起了眉，果然，艾斯自从上次和他见面回来就这么不对劲是有原因的，具体什么原因没说，所以他们也不问，当下最重要的是把问题给解决掉，

“总而言之，他得了很严重的病，作为船医我能试的最后的方法就是你，好了艾斯，过去吧！”

不知为何感知到萨博的气息耳朵好像抖得更厉害了，团在斗篷里的艾斯正想法子把努力想要逃脱掌控往外跑的尾巴塞回去，没预料到身后人突然推了他一把，整个人扑倒了萨博怀里，两个人慌里慌张抱成一团，定下神来才发现自己帽子掉了，

看着他头上明显不属于本来身体一部分的东西萨博失语了，艾斯本来非常不想让他知道，但是见面之后却感到奇怪的安心和不想离开，反正也被看见了，干脆破罐破摔，当下接受良好地转头和家长们说了再见，然后转身整理好衣服，盖好帽子，心情很好地拉住了旁边人的手，

“走吧萨博，我现在无家可归了，”

等等，萨博在心里大喊，自家队长出了事就这么放养了吗？而且说实话他也不明白这到底要怎么办啊，嘴唇嚅嗫着想吐出拒绝的话语，看出他意图的艾斯恼得搂住他一口咬在了脖子上，

“痛死了！又不是真的猫咬我干嘛？！”

“好啦我现在就是猫，快点走了走了…”

莫名其妙带了一个从头挡到尾不肯见光的黑衣人回去，一路上接受了无数人的亲切问候，萨博忍着每次被年轻女孩询问时就会被迫加大握手力道的折磨，赶紧把人带进了房间，

“呆着别动，”我去找点猫粮来，

萨博让他在床边坐下，艾斯的斗篷进门的时候就脱下来挂在了衣架上，现在耳朵再次暴露出来，一动一动的存在感极强，让人忍不住侧目，

“普通的食物就好了，其实现在也不怎么饿，”艾斯双手往后撑住在床上，萨博点点头，准备出去把自己泡汤了的下午茶给收拾掉，

咔哒一声房间里就剩下了他一个人，床铺软软的，床单和被子都是统一的蓝，虽然外表上看不出来，但萨博内里其实和他两个兄弟差不多，某些部分甚至还是艾斯更有常识一点，现在他的床上被子没叠，枕头也掉在了地上，

艾斯随手把它拿过来，手一下下戳在上面，

这套房子只在休假时使用，所以萨博本人带来的东西也不算多，墙边放着水管，桌上放了纸笔，墨水盖还开着，给他的那封信就是在这写的吧，环顾了一下，差不多就是生活的基本品而已，也没有第二个人的痕迹，空气里好像弥漫的都是主人身上的气息，

格外地安心，这样想着，艾斯把视线转移到了手上折磨着的枕头，想了一下，把它举起来轻轻闻了一下，

其实基本没什么味道，更多的还是洗衣粉自带的清香，但艾斯就是在行动之后莫名地脸红了起来，他停顿了一下，又把脸凑了过去，

“艾斯你要喝什么我这里只有……”

面面相觑之后，萨博的眼神转移到艾斯手里抱着的枕头，以及虽然本人没动，但却异常欢脱的猫耳上，

“喝啤酒吗，”

“喝。”

好了，萨博坐在艾斯边上，没去管刚才还好好的人现在为什么突然不对劲起来，只有找到解决方法才能把人送回去，其实放在之前，他绝对不愿意和艾斯这么快分开，

第一次相认的时候他们抱在一起哭得天昏地暗，根本没有时间好好说话，之后两个人都拼了命地挤出时间以便一起出去郊游玩耍，恨不得变成连体婴，如果不是那个至今都还让他耿耿于怀的吻，对于现下这个发展他甚至还有些开心，

心里还在纠结，手臂上突然有了一个陌生的东西，萨博愣了一下，眼睛看向了那个异样的地方，有一根差不多两指粗的尾巴缠绕着他，偏向纯黑，没有一点杂色，与其说是猫，更像是豹子，视线顺着它往上走，黑发青年还没发现自己的尾巴造反了，

“艾斯，”

他轻轻地喊了一声，这才把那人飘到大气层外的思绪给拉回来了，怎么了，艾斯回头看他，

“我要怎么做才可以把你治好？帮你去追那个能力者吗，”尾巴在皮肤上一扫一扫的，好像痒意一直透到了心里，艾斯摇摇头，表示他也不知道，“我不知道，不过现在确实没那么焦虑了，马尔科说上次制止我想跑去岛上捉老鼠的方法就是念你给我写的信，”

就这么个没头没脑的理由，萨博无语了，看来也是确实没办法了，

“在我旁边会觉得好很多吗？”

“好像会好一点？”

被一下子点出来艾斯还是有些害羞，他挠了挠头，想了一下给了肯定答案，觉得找到正解遥遥无期的萨博闭上眼睛，无奈地在脑中把尴尬的记忆删除，反正没法躲了，对方没什么过激反应自己也可以努力释然一下，就当是艾斯和别人打赌打输了必须要亲我吧，他想着，

这时那边的艾斯还在无所事事地望着天花板，萨博偏头，每次看到都要觉得惊奇，当年那个雀斑小鬼居然能成长得这么好，虽然据路飞说当哥哥还是很不称职，但也要比小时候好太多了，把面前这张轮廓分明的面庞和从前重合起来，他的嘴角悄悄地上扬，

正看着，可能是直觉，刚才还发着呆的青年一下子转头和他对上了双眼，然后发现自己一直被注视着的事实后脸再次涨红起来，微微惊讶地张大了嘴，半响才裂开嘴角，露出一个比平时还灿烂的笑容，“是不是很帅？”

本想开个玩笑缓解一下，出乎艾斯的预料，萨博居然就那么轻轻地点了头，蔚蓝双眼还是专注于他，黑发青年顿了一下，随后缓缓伸手捂住了自己的脸，从牙缝里挤出了声音，是对萨博的控诉，“所以说让你收敛一下不要总是这样…”

被控诉的人已经习以为常，耸了耸肩摊开手来，表示自己也没办法，艾斯在那边平复着心情，头顶的猫耳随着呼吸动着，整体形状偏三角形，但是覆盖着的毛发看起来倒是不薄，油光水滑，里面也生长有一些纯白的绒毛，越看越觉得稀奇，

“艾斯，我可以摸一下吗？”

虽然是请求的问句，但他还没等来同意就上了手，萨博即使在休假中也戴着手套，可隔着一层皮革感受到的猫耳已经足够柔软，艾斯在被摸到头上的瞬间整个人都跳了起来，简直就像一只真正的猫，萨博想，另一只空着的手竖起食指嘘嘘地安慰，动作没停，

猫在旁边一动不动，萨博放下心来，把手套脱了，让自己更好地感受，

“虽然说是变成猫了，但好像没有见过有什么猫咪会长这样的耳朵啊，你确定不是变成什么其他动物了吗？”

萨博手指顺着毛发生长的方向走，撸猫手法熟练，从耳朵尖摸到耳根，毛绒绒的触感让人心旷神怡，时不时还在手心激灵一下，手指在猫耳和身体连接的地方仔细地感受了一下，不像是突然冒出来的，反而像是从身上自然长出来的一样，

“而且好像比一般的猫更敏感，说起来，艾斯，你的尾巴是不是不受自己控制，为什么总是缠到我手上，”

他看了一眼摇摇晃晃着缠绕手臂的猫尾，尝试着用手摸了一把，不出意料地瞬间炸毛了，萨博笑着又摸了几把，平时在革命军只有乌鸦羽毛还算能解个压，正想再来几下，手腕被意外地握住了，

两个人面对面，艾斯满脸的凝重，他抿着嘴，萨博睁大了眼，不明所以，只是拉了一下自己的胳膊，发现那力道不容挣脱，

“怎么了？”知道他是有事要说，萨博先开口打破了沉默，友好地开了个头，可是艾斯却直接在他心里丢了巨石，激起千层浪，炸开了花，

“萨博，上次在温泉里那个…你怎么看，”艾斯眼神澄澈，像是发着光，面上有些汗，估计是紧张的，他一直在舔自己的嘴唇，可是越舔越干，看到那截粉红色的舌头，萨博好不容易封印起来的记忆又一下子像水库开闸一样涌了出来，整个人像是被丢进了另一个世界，

他那天回去之后，不是开玩笑，是真的躺在床上睁眼到天明，从小到大都是沾床就睡的人居然会失眠，克尔拉表示了质疑，可是第二天第三天都持续了这种现象就真的不是他能控制的了，

被发小抓着肩膀摇晃，尖叫着问他到底出了什么事为什么这么奇怪，他总不能告诉她自己和兄弟接完吻之后记忆太过深刻，以至于每次闭上眼就跟身临其境一样导致睡不着吧？死活不讲原因的萨博被带去了军医办公室，全套项目检查了一遍，最后让他拿了一板小药片回去了，每次睡前吃两颗，保证睡着，

当天晚上萨博就使用了，感想是，效果良好，他看了看镜子里自己日益严重的黑眼圈，祈祷着和水吞下了药，结果确实睡着了，但是却和那个自己亲过的兄弟在梦里见面了。

所以他能怎么看，他根本不敢看，萨博努力把自己的脑袋挪开不再接受艾斯的视线攻击，用另一只没被钳制住的手把缠得越发紧的尾巴剥下来，正经地给了答案，

“我们不是兄弟吗，亲一下没关系啊，而且艾斯你现在也没有女朋友，不会怎样的，放心吧，”萨博放平心态给了自己能想到的最正常的回复，可是眼看着面前的人脸色越来越阴沉，最终收回了手，撩了把把贴在脸上的头发，

“耳朵摸得开心吗？”听到答案后艾斯没接着话题，反而方向一转问了一个不相关的，萨博看了看自己的手，心里琢磨了一下，“嗯，你要心情不好也可以自己摸一下，效果真的不错，”

“那以后你心情不好就给我打这个吧，”艾斯从怀里掏了一个戴着和他同款帽子的电话虫出来，放到了床头桌上，萨博没反应过来他想表达什么，“呃艾斯，这个不用了吧，我可以找其他方法解决的，”

比如，艾斯用眼神询问，“很多啊，而且你一个队长在白胡子的船上也有事情要做，经常到革命军这边来也有些麻烦，之后……”

“也就是说和你在一起要有更合适的身份是吗，”

什么叫在一起，越来越不懂了，萨博暗自决定了之后要给马尔科写封信详细描述一下艾斯的病情，让船医先生好好给看看，也不知道是不是这个果实能力的影响，

“萨博，你没有男朋友吧，”

我还能有男朋友吗，胡言乱语到这个地步是真的已经很严重了吧，不知道现在强行转移能不能成功…

“不说话我就当你默认，那从今天开始我就是你男朋友了，这样总有理由和你见面了吧，怎么样，”

“……什么？”

萨博这下是真的觉得出什么问题了，快速地伸出手放到对方的额头，本来就比平常人高一点的体温清晰地通过接触面传递过来，是持续高热脑部受损了吗，

“上次温泉的吻不是意外，我就是想亲你，”艾斯看了一眼，把萨博的手拿下来，他把自己贴近了那和手背相比更为柔嫩的手心，小幅度地蹭了蹭，“可以吗，”

这样意想不到的发展让萨博完全停止了运作，像一台电量告急的机器人，所以在艾斯的动作越来越放肆的时候没能及时制止他，

本来只是猫咪撒娇一样，他却突然把嘴唇代替了脸颊印在了掌心，萨博看着艾斯亲吻着，随后往上走，慢慢地张开嘴把手指含了进去，他当即想抽回手来，可是被牢牢握住没法拒绝，

怎么回事，为什么要这么做，萨博脑子一片混乱，是玩笑吗，还是在戏弄我，但明显和平时不同的艾斯的状态和眼神告诉了他这都不是，

白皙的手指被淡色的嘴唇隐藏，只能感受到内部和本人相称的高温，粗糙的舌头顺着指尖舔舐，本来就常年戴着手套十分敏感，萨博的感官功能好像被放大到了最大，自己的手指被艾斯含在嘴中，像冰棒一样，牙齿克制地咬着，带来一种比酥麻更加清晰的痛感，

没有一拳打飞我，艾斯眯着眼接着含进了另一根手指，他的行动不再那么单一，并拢之后像是在用嘴服务一样上下吞吐，同时观察着萨博的反应，被突然进行了这种行为，他已经没办法处理信息了，眼睛紧紧地盯着自己和艾斯的交汇处，cpu过度加载，让他连反抗的力道都松了下来，由艾斯对自己作出的色情意味明显的暗示，和不知几日前的那个夜晚逐渐重合起来，

手上感知到了萨博的放弃抵抗，那就是没有觉得很恶心，艾斯想，他根本没有表面那么游刃有余，意识到自己的心情之后虽然接受不是很良好，但还是在超强行动力的支持下去查了很多资料，调情步骤一个个在脑中练习，现在换到真人反而不知道该怎么办才好，

不过萨博明显比他要更紧张，稍微定了一下心，他把对方的手指从自己嘴里解放出来，就着这个姿势让两个人一起倒在了床上，翻身让自己卡进萨博腿间，他的眼前除了纯白天花板只剩下了艾斯，

本来平时身上那套作战的装束就留在了本部，身上只是穿了适合度假的衬衫和长裤，小岛上气候尚暖，料子也不怎么厚实，艾斯还是平时那样，身体重叠的地方都有源源不断的热量传来，

火炉吗这家伙是，萨博难耐地想把艾斯推远一点，靠得太近空气都炙热了起来，却没想到手掌抚上裸露胸口的瞬间艾斯像动物捕食般快速伏下了身，侧头捕捉到萨博的嘴唇，把他惊讶的声音吞进肚中，

好甜，艾斯模糊地想，从对方身上传来的香气让人变得昏昏沉沉，体内激素水平极速上升，还是没有被拒绝，是不想拒绝吗，那是不是可以做得更多，他有很多想法，一面不想失去这个好兄弟，一面再也不想保持一成不变的关系，这是一场有去无回的战争，

再一次亲吻的感觉实在奇妙，上次在温泉中并没有好好地带着意识进行，只是凭着本能，现在他们沉没在深蓝床单中，萨博在这其中无比显眼，稍长的金色发丝铺散着，双眼蒙了些看不清楚的情愫，艾斯探出舌尖在他的嘴唇上游走，一点点描绘着轮廓，简直就像小狗一样，萨博感到嘴唇上湿漉漉一片。

如果只是这样的吻，那么他们在小时候，在科尔波山、还未分离的时候就做过了，

从围墙内运出来的“宝贝”中，当然也包括了色情杂志，或者是一些印了女人裸露肉体的卡片，她们和男人纠缠着，亲吻着，只是当时尚且年幼的两个男孩并没觉得这有什么好看的，甚至觉得那白花花的肉体晃眼得有些反胃，

直到有天艾斯一反往常地提前来到了树下，沉默地爬了上来，坐在萨博身边，还差点没站稳摔下去，萨博赶紧抓住他，问他怎么了，他不说，只是摇摇头，萨博当然不信，只要注视艾斯十秒以上他就会开口说出真相，这次也一样，只是内容有些奇怪，“萨博…男人之间也能接吻吗？”  
“接吻……什么啊，”

男人之间能不能接吻，萨博思索起来，“两个人喜欢得受不了，喜欢得太多了就会用这种行为表达出来，只要有嘴巴的人都可以进行的…吧？”就算是男人，

老实说他也不知道，逃出家里之前他还没来得及上生理课，别说这些了，连自己他都还没搞明白，艾斯静静地听着，突然拉住了萨博的衣角，

“那我们可以吗，”

萨博愣住了，“我们为什么要接吻，”艾斯登时又露出那种恶鬼般的表情，但他知道这只是他在虚张声势罢了，“怎么，你不喜欢我吗？！”喜欢是喜欢，但是又不是那种喜欢，

他本想解释，但还没来得及开口就感到艾斯的脸突然在眼前放大，嘴唇上也有一个暖暖的感觉，然后这温度转瞬即逝，艾斯想道，如果和自己看到的那样伸出舌头来，他也不知道会发生什么，

这就是他们的第一个吻。

那么现在这个是第几个？他想到那个小小的，每天都满脸不高兴的艾斯，又重合上现在这个挺拔的，沐浴着许多的爱生活得好好的艾斯，顶上战争不管过去了多久他都可以在脑海中把它清晰地调出来回忆，那种不讲道理地填满了整个身体甚至要溢出的恐惧，他再也不想感受了，

对艾斯只有兄弟的感觉，在今天之前他可以很好地这样说，温泉可以只是一个小插曲，但是艾斯和他告白了，对他说了喜欢，这样还可以只当兄弟吗，

细细感受嘴唇上还在小心移动的对方，心里叹了口气，萨博抬起另一只没有被艾斯抓住的手，放在了他的后脑勺，总之，他不讨厌和艾斯这样亲密，

像之前对方做的那样，把舌头伸出来探到对方嘴里，得到了回应的艾斯明显更激动了起来，他双手捧着萨博的脸，亲吻的力度越来越重，不知满足地侵入更多，舌尖舔过齿列和上颚，让身下的身体一阵颤抖，偌大的房间里只有他们由亲吻带出的啧啧水声，只是这样一个接吻，就足够让萨博投入，

好敏感，艾斯的手开始往下，嘴上没停，边亲边摸到了他衬衫的纽扣，一瞬间感知到艾斯想要做什么的萨博赶紧睁开眼来想要制止，可惜已经晚了一步，

“啪嗒啪嗒——”纽扣七零八落地掉到了地板上，洁白衬衫被扯开了，滑下来堆在手臂上，萨博气得抬手捶在艾斯的腹肌上，“笨蛋艾斯！你这样我还怎么穿它啊？！”对这个后果有明显预见的人没有答话，头埋在身下人的颈窝处，猫耳抖动得很厉害，萨博看着这两个恶意卖萌的东西，低头就咬，

“好痛！”艾斯叫起来，却没把萨博推开，只是把他搂得更紧，咬完萨博发现他半天没反应，喊了名字也没应，不会是咬太重了吧，萨博担心道，而且艾斯的这对耳朵好像本来就感觉更灵敏，他又凑到刚才下口的地方，小心地舔了舔留下来的那个牙印，

“唔…！”锁骨上突然传来湿热的舔舐，揪着后颈把人拉开，“你不是痛吗？”艾斯大咧咧摊开手，“我没说啊，”明明干了坏事还是诚挚得像是小孩似的双眼盛满了笑意，尾巴在身后欢快地甩着，萨博一下子泄了气，无奈地又把人按回怀里，

“行了，要做快做……”不要老是搞些有的没的，萨博眼神警告，不然换我来，

艾斯没想到直接拿到了通行证，呆了一下，随后凑上来在耳边说了一句，“这可是你说的，”吐息滚热地喷洒在耳畔，嗓音带了点沙哑，从耳道一直传到心里，本来已经做好了觉悟的萨博听到这心脏又不可控制地跳动起来，耳朵也变得很敏感，想要偏头躲过攻击，可是艾斯只是舔了一口耳垂就低下了头，

从锁骨一直来到胸口那两个凸起，萨博的色素比较淡，就连乳头也只是淡淡的粉色，艾斯亲了亲它，然后把它含在了嘴里，萨博只是觉得他又在做些奇怪的事情，自己是男人，没有胸这个部件，

舌尖滚动着碾过乳尖，嘴唇不时微微用力地吸吮一下，好像把果实催熟了一样，本来毫无感觉的地方渐渐传来了细微的电流，随着艾斯的动作一直刺激着他，紧闭着眼，全身的知觉都聚集在了被唇齿研磨着的地方，

“啊！……不，不要……”

突然被用力咬了一下，原本的快感登时覆盖了一层火辣，本来因为想要克制声音而咬住的手指没有起到作用，好奇怪，萨博不住地喘息着，双眼湿润，艾斯抬起头来，舔了一下嘴唇，“这不是很有感觉吗，”

确实是这样没错，萨博无言，没有害羞的时间，随后听从指挥，配合着脱掉了碍事的裤子，连带着内裤一起剥下丢到了床下，艾斯的呼吸也变得不稳起来，他和萨博靠得更近，

“萨博…我可以摸吗……？”

白痴…问我干嘛，金发青年张开双臂搂住了他，用无声的行动邀请，这算什么，艾斯喉结滚动着，手指顺着大腿来到了关键处，他张开手握住柱身，火热的手心带来别样的感觉，萨博的感觉，他用手上下缓慢地撸动，漫长的前戏下它已经立得很好，只是简单地触碰而已，萨博的大腿却止不住地颤抖，

好想逃走，自己最脆弱的地方被别人拿在手中玩弄的画面比什么都要出格，如果这是别人，不，不会有别人，心中有了一个认知，如果是这种事，只能由艾斯做，其他任何人都不行，

“哼嗯……！”他紧紧抱着艾斯，脸贴在卷曲的黑发边，有另一只手跟上来在囊袋处揉捏着，手指套在分身上不住地滑动，很好地照顾到了每一个地方，刺激下顶端不断有粘液渗出来，

艾斯用大拇指把它刮下来滋润茎身，让撸动变得更流畅也更快，萨博在这样的快感趋势下有些喘不过气，想要合拢双腿却只是夹住了艾斯的腰，分身处的动作缓慢下来，艾斯亲昵地蹭了一下萨博的脸，“亲我，”

得寸进尺，虽然这么想，闻到熟悉的艾斯身上类似木炭燃烧的味道，感受到发间藏着的许多阳光，他根本没法拒绝他的要求，

萨博手感受到了什么，睁眼看还是那对猫耳，他喘着气转头寻找艾斯的嘴唇，再次甜蜜地接吻，手笼住耳朵，软软地揉了一下，在耳朵根抚摸起来，从头顶传来了鲜明的感觉，艾斯身体一抖，随后突然将指甲戳在了分身顶端的出口，萨博的惊叫在不断的亲吻中熄灭成呜咽，分身在突然而来的尖锐快感下跳了一下，随后便哆哆嗦嗦地吐出了乳白色的浓稠液体，

“哈啊……哈啊…………”萨博将唇舌分离，身体向后倒，在别人的手上发泄出来这还是头一次，更不用说更多的接触，他的胸口不住地起伏，大口大口地喘着气，以平复身体里的激荡的快感，排列整齐的腹肌上溅上了自己的体液，随着呼吸又缓慢地流动，煽情得不可思议，

“舒服吗，萨博，我是不是干得很好，”艾斯的呼吸不稳，身上已经布满了汗水，在光线下反射着，他勾着嘴角笑起来，萨博抬眼看他，也笑了，心里一动，撑起身体来亲了亲艾斯的雀斑，“还不错，”出声才知道他现在声音哑得吓人，随后他又倒下，艾斯用手触碰自己被吻的地方，眼神闪烁着，

“……你这种地方”他嘀咕着，有些羞赧，声音太轻了以至于面前的萨博都没听见，不过没关系，前面的部分肯定是“爱死了”，

看着明显心情很好的萨博，艾斯再次伸出了手，方才发泄出来的白浊被他抹到了手指上，心里隐约对接下来要发生的事有了预感，萨博做了一个深呼吸，好让自己不那么紧张，

说起来，怎么做都知道了的话，这家伙是很熟练吗，私底下一个人看的？还是之前有过经验啊…往不好的地方开始思考，却突然被打断了，

“痛就告诉我，”简单地陈述了信息，艾斯拉开面前的双腿暴露更加隐秘的部位，手指从分身处往下，摸到一个紧致的洞口，萨博忍不住弹了起来，被艾斯抱住亲吻，帮助他放松，只要开始接吻大脑就会变得有些朦胧，大概是因为缺氧的原因，水声不断回响在脑海中，喜欢膨胀在心头，他忍不住想要更多，

趁着萨博身体不再那么僵硬的瞬间，艾斯用他自己的精液作为润滑，往穴口探入了一个指节，不出所料被侵袭的身体马上又紧张起来，艾斯偏过头去啃咬，把那片薄薄的耳垂变得滚烫，同时叹息般地安慰着，

“萨博，把注意放到我身上，难受吗，很快就好了，”他说着，又亲了亲嘴唇，萨博只觉得非常怪异，他从来没想过那个地方还能用来做爱，虽然自己确实很难受，但还是一直没有发泄出来的艾斯更难受些，这样想着，他抱住了艾斯的头，“快一点，”催促着，他把脸蹭在毛绒绒猫耳旁寻求安心，

艾斯的手指在浅浅地开拓，没有润滑剂导致滋润根本不够，只能慢慢来，萨博努力打开身体的同时他加入了第二根，喘气的声音一下子变得更加明显，艾斯的手伸到了他的身前抓住分身抚慰，让快感缓解一下不适，细碎的呜咽不断传到耳中，只让他的体温变得越来越高，

汗水从额头滚落，萨博伸手咬住了手背接受第三根手指，终于柔软下来的甬道包裹着艾斯，只是手指而已就可以感受到它的紧致，但他依然摸索着，寻找着，萨博觉得内脏都在被艾斯抚摸，松开嘴，询问道，

“你在干什么……差不多行了吧…？”虽然自己开口邀请很难为情，但现在这种情况还是赶快让艾斯进来的好，身边的人只是头顶的猫耳动了一下表示他在听，仍然保持着动作，萨博努力习惯这种感觉，再次搂住艾斯的脖子，探头含住了猫耳的耳朵尖，

艾斯闷哼了一声，耳朵也疯狂抖动，萨博又来到连接处，细密地洒下亲吻，艾斯从喉咙里发出呼噜声，就像野兽幼崽的咆哮一样，终于，他的手指触到了一个和平滑内壁不同的肿块，

“！！！”

快感来得太过突兀，推上去的瞬间萨博发出了无声的尖叫，他大张着嘴，呼吸好像停止了，半勃的分身顶端又流出了液体，艾斯抱住他，放开分手顺着后背，刚才的疼痛现在都变成了酸软的甜蜜，不知道他干了什么，萨博好像终于回过神来大口地开始喘气，他抓住艾斯的肩膀，“可…可以了，艾斯，进来……”

被呼唤的人顺应了要求，他抽出手指，脱下了裤子，挺立的分身已经分泌了不少体液，看到它的体积萨博又不免有些害怕，他咽了咽口水，躺倒在床单上，本想将手背再次利用，却被艾斯拉去环绕在他的背上，

“不要咬自己，痛了抓我，”艾斯卡在萨博的膝盖后，蜻蜓点水般的吻印在下巴，脸颊，唇角，最终将分身抵在入口处，萨博用力抱住艾斯，接受完全的侵入，

分身缓慢地挤入了甬道，内壁在异物的作用下拼命地蠕动，却只是给来人增添了快感，艾斯咬着牙，背上没有疼痛，萨博只是把脸埋在他的颈窝，颤抖着，等待他的全部进入，

终于到达了底部，两个人都松了口气，萨博更为明显，原本白皙的身体被染上了绯红，情动带来的变化不仅仅只体现在这，他紧闭不肯睁开的双眼，锁骨和胸口开放的花朵，红肿的乳头无一不是艾斯的杰作，好喜欢，他想，

这样看着，感受到视线的萨博发出了催促，艾斯拿过一边的枕头垫在他的腰下，开始了抽动。

表情很好，和平时那种无忧无虑的感觉不一样，现在的艾斯紧皱着眉头，汗水顺着额角滴下来，有了一种男人的性感，他的眼中只有我，除了我没有其他的东西，萨博好像有点懂了艾斯的心情，就是这样想让对方看着自己，只属于自己吗，好像身体有一块地方被填满了，满足感盈满了全身，

随着他们的摇晃，床铺发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音，但是没有人去在意，身体重叠的热度好像把空气都要点燃，他们拥抱着，汗水让身体贴得更加紧密，连接处不断得分开又重合，带来乱七八糟的感觉，

“啊…萨博……！”

艾斯垂着眼睛，嘴里喊着他的名字，黑曜石般的瞳孔好像缩成了一条线，真的是猫科啊，萨博伸出手去抓住猫耳揉捏，身上的人动作一下子变得更加剧烈，甬道收缩着勒紧分身，自己分泌出的肠液成了最好的润滑剂，让进出变得更加畅通无阻，好热好热，大脑和身体一起被点燃了，摩擦的地方更是烫得吓人，

他咬着嘴唇不肯放呻吟声流出，这种感觉太过强烈，像一道龙卷风强势地卷席了他的全身，快感冲击着脊髓，原本的不适慢慢全部转变成了无法忽略的快感，全部都由艾斯给予自己，萨博哽咽着去寻找他的唇，

亲吻变得更加凶猛，忽略了氧气的需求，像是要将对方吞吃入腹一般努力地吻，越吻反而越停不下来，下身的动作不停，体液被摩擦成了泡沫，落到了床单上，浸出了一小片深色，身体相撞，发出的声音简直不堪入耳，

分身大开大合地进出着，从入口一直开垦到最深处，没有什么技巧，艾斯只是凭着对萨博的本能在和他做爱，这是和萨博的第一次，也是他自己所有的第一次，但是他们是如此契合，几乎就要灵肉合一，再也不能分离，

“哈啊……！艾斯，慢一点…太深了……”被抵达的地方变得更远了，每次都会浮起的麻痹神经的快感都让萨博崩溃，好像意识都要消散掉了，他难过地啃咬艾斯的嘴唇，企图分散一点负担，

艾斯深深地回吻，只要吸吮舌尖萨博的甬道就会收缩，划过上颚会敏感地发抖，彼此交换了无数次唾液还是想要更多，仿佛是想要把那遗失的十年的量给补回来，

萨博的分身贴在自己和艾斯中间，没有任何抚慰就挺立起来，在一次次的身体摇晃下滴出了粘液，把他们的腹部弄得一团糟，艾斯放慢了速度，让自己和萨博能喘一口气，热气弥散，头发随着汗水贴在了脸上，艾斯伸手撩了一把头发，

身后的尾巴在心情的驱动下摇得很欢，艾斯的手放在萨博的腰上，金发青年的睫毛被泪水黏在了一起，嘴角亮晶晶的是没被咽下的口水的痕迹，眼角鼻尖都是红的，现在在慢节奏中感受着对他来说刚好的快感，

他看着这样的萨博，稍稍直起身，把枕头重新调整了位置，突发奇想地握住了面前的分身，却久久没有动作，萨博疑惑地睁开了眼，看到的是艾斯兴奋的脸，

“可以吗，萨博？”

一瞬间警铃作响，萨博想要脱口而出一个不，艾斯黑亮的眼睛更加柔软地看着他，简直像是新生小狗一样湿漉漉的双眼，让他的反应迟了一拍，

什么？！从腿间传来了一个奇怪的触觉，不是艾斯的手，而是——萨博低头看向自己的分身，挺立的分身上缠绕了几圈黑色的绳索，不，那好像不是绳索，上面还粘了一些黑色的毛发……等等，

把视线顺着它往后延伸，一路走到了艾斯的身后，意识到这是什么的瞬间萨博涨红了脸，一口气憋在胸口不上不下，最终他压低了声音，“艾斯，把你的尾巴从我身上拿开，我说过不要再弄这些…”

本来只是松松地圈着分身的尾巴突然动了起来，保持着缠绕的姿态上下摩擦起来，绒毛扫在敏感的柔嫩皮肤上带来难以言喻的感觉，突然收紧萨博的腰就会跳动，顶端的出口也被更为纤细的尾巴尖骚扰着，轻柔似羽毛的快感细密地传来，萨博难耐地想要移动从这样的折磨里逃脱，却被艾斯用力地握住了腰，

他一动，体内属于艾斯的分身就移位了，抬眼毫不留情地瞪着他，艾斯重新开始下身的运动，现在萨博躺在床上由他摆布的样子实在是没什么恐怖值，实在不行明天再来一次久违的互殴就是了，不过他应该也起不来，这么想着，他挺动了腰，

“啊！”和此前不同的反应，萨博瞬间瞪大了双眼，手死死地掐住艾斯的肩膀，用力推着不想让他动，刚才不知道来到了什么地方，甬道顿时开始疯狂收缩，艾斯思索着，尝试和刚才一样又挺动了一下，果不其然，除去萨博的反应，自己也感受到了前方有一块不寻常的肿块，

“就是这里吗？”他喃喃道，萨博不想再感受那么剧烈的快感，制止无果后就想向床头挪去，艾斯手上用力更重，牢牢地把他控制在原地，腰部后退，缓慢地向它推去，这么慢的动作带来的感觉却无比清晰，萨博咬牙伸手把艾斯拉下来，一口咬在他的肩头，

好痛，艾斯龇了龇牙，然后恢复了原本的速度顶弄那个肿块，萨博一点声音都没漏出来，但是柔软的内壁蠕动着挤压分身，带来无比的舒爽，尾巴还是圈在萨博的分身上不停逗弄，溢出的液体全都沾到了彼此的腹部，

重新开始后更加没法停下互相索取，艾斯低头在萨博身上又留下几点红痕，分身不断地进出，每次都擦过肿块，突然开放的快感让萨博措不及防，只剩下了克制呻吟的力气，猫尾没有放弃刺激，就算是艾斯的汗水滴在身上对现在的他来说也太过了，还没多久萨博就僵硬了身体，仰起头来兀自吐出了浊液，

甬道致命地绞紧，艾斯闷哼一声，更加用力地抱住了萨博，张嘴像捕食猎物一般咬住了他的脖颈，舌尖在喉结处舔弄，分身快速地再次碾压了几次肿块，在深处洒下了滚烫的种子，萨博已经发泄完毕的身体这时又颤抖着射了一股稀薄的液体，

出来之后的两个人都保持着原来的姿势没有动，只是继续汲取着对方的体温，房间里回荡着他们喘息的声音，渐渐重叠起来，

“晚安，”

艾斯的眼皮沉重地耷拉下来，再也睁不开双眼，在最后的时候他贴着萨博的耳朵说了退场词，让我们明天再来，金发青年久久没有动弹，为什么就这样上床了，我这算是答应了吗？萨博有些无奈地想，旁边不久就传来了平稳的呼吸，他叹了口气，把熟睡的人按在胸口，也进入了梦境。

“之后呢？”

艾斯奇怪地看了对方一眼，“之后我们就在一起了啊，行了！你们哪些人下过注输了的把钱给我——”

萨奇痛苦地靠在柜台边，看着人兴高采烈地把钱袋装满，那里面也有他的一部分，“说实话，马尔科，你是不是和那个蒙面男串通好了来坑蒙拐骗的，”

马尔科淡定地喝了一口伏特加，摇了摇头，“许你们赌博不许艾斯赌博吗，别忘了他今年20了稻草妈妈，”被自己的梗堵了话的萨奇没话可说，只能哀叹着回了后厨，

他们只是打了一个小赌，赌船上最后一个处男波特卡斯•D•艾斯什么时候能摆脱这个身份顺带脱单，可没想到人一出一回全给解决了，小鬼也不知道从哪里知道的，死活要赌今年之前，于是就造成了现在的剧情，

把中了能力者能力变成半猫人的白团二队长送到革命军二把手那去，这么聪明的点子当然是马尔科想的，虽然是瞎猫碰上死耗子误打误撞成功了，但根据之后自己翻伟大航路秘密手册得来的消息，大概率也要送去那，

「宠宠果实」：被本果实能力者触摸后身体会出现不同程度的兽化，并会在自己熟知的人中本能确定一个主人，如果长时间不在其身边会变得焦躁不安甚至失智而亡，获取其相关信息后会平复下来，解决方法是和认定的这个人身体结合

终于得知自己以前送艾斯去革命军基地的时候那种奇怪的感觉是什么了，这么一看，当时他对着所谓的好兄弟真的就像是有隐形的尾巴在摇一样，虽然那位参谋长也差不多，

直接改名叫“笨蛋情侣撮合果”吧，船医先生仰头喝掉了最后的酒，带着自己同样空空如也的钱包走了。


End file.
